


Could Be Higher

by parisoriginal



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisoriginal/pseuds/parisoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achele. Bathroom sex. Based on tonight's SAG Awards. PC is to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Higher

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on this photo, really: 29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lyl734wvbb1qa62hro1_500.png
> 
> I also blame PC entirely.
> 
> Short and sweet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lea began to rinse her hands in the sink, precariously side-eyeing the door. The last of the women in the restroom had finally gone. Her arm extends and she reaches for a few paper napkins, passing them from hand to hand, then turning off the faucet. She leans on her hands against the cool feel of the countertop and a veil of silence cloaks the room.

The show must have started up again, but it didn't matter that she wasn't out there with the rest of the cast. Their category had already been presented so no one would miss her, nor would anyone really wonder where she'd gone. She had time to finally take a breather and not have to worry about the camera being on her at random moments of the shooting. Her hands lay over the counter in fists until a noise catches her attention. Her head turns slowly and her eyes remain on the ground.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Click._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Echoing sounds of heels reverberate off the walls. She grips the ball of paper napkins in her hand as the tapping grows closer and then comes to a halt just behind her. Fingers tip toe across her back and pull her hair to the side. The softest feel of lips run upwards along her shoulder right to her earlobe, but she doesn't budge, "what took you so long?"

There is no answer, just a sharp tug of her earlobe, causing her breath to hitch. Lea looks up to stare straight into the reflection of hazel eyes, which lie under heavy lids. Her chocolate orbs stay fixated on the taller girl standing directly behind her, following as fingers drift over her arm; the hair standing completely erect. The fingers take a turn down her side and finally hit the flesh exposed through the slit of her dress.

"Could be higher if you ask me."

Lea licks her lips intently. Her eyebrow raises and she simply says, "I didn't."

Honey filled eyes lock with hers. A smirk plays across the other girl's lips which keep brushing against her earlobe every so often. Dianna's body now presses fully against the brunette's back as she brings her right hand toward Lea's front. She begins to run her fingers down her neck while her other hand crawls up the bare thigh.

"I've been thinking about this all night," she begins. Lea shudders, but still tries to play cool. The hand previously on her neck now finding its way to a breast, fingers kneading softly; the left with nails pressing against her skin. A moan escapes the brunette.

"How I'd find you alone...lock the door," nails for sure marking her exposed thigh, "how I'd fuck you against this counter until you'd have trouble walking back to your seat."

"Jesus…" Lea sighs, the hand squeezing her breast with a little bit more urgency; the other hiking up the slit in her dress. Lea's head tilts back against the other girl's collar bone and her eyes flutter shut.

Her hand finds the top of the slit and- "Lea…" She scoffs, "you're not wearing underwear."

A foot taps her heel and the blonde's voice coarsely speaks directly into her ear, "spread 'em," with a growl following suit. Dianna's hand palms the inside of the shorter girl's thigh and inches higher and higher until she feels something wet. Realizing she hadn't even reached Lea's center, she stops abruptly.

"Oh, my God," she whispers against Lea's ear, "you're  _completely_  soaked..."

Lea grunts, now growing frustrated. Dianna was taking her sweet time, and she was getting rather impatient; the throbbing between her legs getting stronger by the second, and the heat from the blonde's breath against her neck was driving her absolutely insane.

Finally, there's action. Lea moans at the feel of fingers beginning to circle her clit. Her back arches as more contact is made and her ass rubs against the Dianna's front. A low groan escapes the taller girl, and Lea smiles. Somehow, between strokes, she failed to remember Dianna had two hands until she felt her nipple being rolled between two fingers. She scoffs a breath before swiftly grabbing a hold of the blonde's neck and bringing their lips together sloppily. Both girls moan onto each others lips, their tongues battle with one another hungrily and only parting for much needed air. Between pants, Lea started to speak incoherent words, but amongst those Dianna hears, "inside."

The taller girl steals a long kiss as her fingers press hard against the other girl's clit and drops them slightly to circle her entrance. Lea bucks her hips back in a plea to continue, but just feels Dianna take her lower lip between her teeth and roughly pull back, causing her to suck in a breath through gritted teeth.

"Please," chocolate orbs meet hazel eyes and a tongue swipes over Dianna's lips, "fuck me."

Her pupils take over, and she grunts loudly before pushing two fingers inside the shorter girl. Lea rocks her hips forward and her hands fall flat against the counter, barely able to hold herself up. Her chest begins to heave rapidly. Dianna lowers her body a bit, leaning onto the smaller girl, most likely bruising her hip bones with the ceramic. Her head bows and lays atop Lea's shoulder as her fingers pump in and out furiously.

Lea's lungs feel as if they are on fire; she can barely breathe now. Her brows knit and her lips part as she brings her hand around the blonde's neck. She pulls her lips to the other girl's ear and moans out her name, softly placing sloppy kisses on the pulse beneath her lips.

"Fuck, Lea," Dianna says roughly, her bicep muscles killing her, "say it again."

" _Dianna_ ," she whimpers with quivering thighs, "Ha-harder, Dianna, please, I'm s-so close."

With that, the taller girl thrusts three fingers and presses up against her tightening walls, flicking her thumb against her clit simultaneously. Lea gasps as she feels her legs stiffen and heat flush through her body; her left hand gripping Dianna's wrist tightly. She cries out against the other girl's lips before closing the gap between them. Dianna continuously presses toward her pulsating walls, dragging out the orgasm.

After a few moments for them to catch their breath, Lea rocks forward on her arms, leaning over the counter slightly. Her chest finally moving at a normal pace. A soft moan escapes her parted lips when she feels Dianna exit her. She looks up to find the taller girl bring three soaked fingers into her mouth to clean them off. Trying her best, the shorter girl flips around and grabs a hold of the blonde's face. Their lips meet briefly before a slippery tongue runs across Dianna's lower lip, to which she obliges widens her mouth to let her tongue inside. Lea growls upon tasting herself.

Neither of them keep track of how long they stay kissing for, and really, neither care enough, until a sudden buzzing startles them. Lea absently reaches for her handbag. Reluctantly, she parts from the taller girl and retrieves her phone only to read a text from Naya.

**Party in the ladies room? ;)**

_Shut up._

**Hurry up then. Almost commercial break.**

_Calm yourself. Be there in 2._

"Naya?" Dianna leans her forehead against the brunette's after she set down her phone.

"Yeah," she sighs, "we need to head back."

The blonde groans in protest, stealing kisses in between.

"Come on, let's get through this now," Lea begins, staring into beautiful honey colored eyes, "we have all night, and I'd really,  _really_  love to go down on you later."

A smile spreads over Dianna's face before snatching yet another long kiss from the smaller girl. She parts and leans in to grab a handful of Lea's ass, earning a light slap on the arm.

"What are we waiting for then?" She winks. Lea rolls her eyes and takes Dianna's hand, the other grabbing her handbag and they exiting the restroom together.


End file.
